Mercury Falling
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: KakashiIruka Kakashi wants a taste of the ancient celebration know as Carnia


**Authors Note**: I am sure some of you will be disappointed that I tore away a very potential sex scene, trust me you will know where it should be. So in light of that, I promise you that the flash back will be the beginning of my little tale, so do not fear. This can follow Taste the Rain, or stand alone which ever you prefer. Yes I have an obsession with rain but I live in the middle of a desert so it's just a joy when I get to see it. I am not entirely to proud of this one. Please review that's all I ask

**Disclaimer**Again I don't claim them as my own, so I can only wish. Rated R to NC-17 for sex. You already know the pairing so I will not waste your time. Mercury Falling is what inspired me for this story, the words are mine just under a different pen name, AKA another one of my personalities. Again please review.

**Mercury Falling**

Softly glimmering rings Reflect the color of angel's wingsAs Gabriel's voice sings on highSpilling quick from the skyMercury color is fallingDrawn to stars clear bell callingWashed down like a warrior's honed blade gleamingMixed with star light softly streamingLight caressed of lovers souls dreamingSwirling with their radiant glow dances Mercury is Falling

Waltz

The warm sweet breath of summer swept down on them, intoxicating and seductive. Swirling between their bodies and dancing ahead of them carrying with it the promise of a warm slow rain, whispering its oath to the shrouded night sky.

Iruka was smiling, a laugh trickling between his lips as his loose hair was taken and threaded through the fingers of the masquerading zephyr thatwas waltzing with them in the weak light of the stars. Their angelic essence was fading leaving behind the few magical moments that were ethereal and flecked with silver; the final gasping breath before the storm.

Behind them flickering with low voice of the storm were the soft tinkle of music and the spicy shimmering scents of wine, laughter, and gold. A carnival that carried an ancient name flung back into the blood streaked time of splendid emperors that dripped with jewels, and carnal celebrations that were danced under the cold moonlight.

Heat suddenly lashed threw the Copy-nin's lithe body, snapping around his spine as a very vivid memory wrapped its fingers around his mind

He had been browsing through the many books that had lined the shelves that twisted around the walls of Iruka's apartment. Ledges brimming with elegant thesauruses, exquisite dictionaries, worn teachers manuals, stained ninja leaflets, an entire row of books bound in beautiful brown leather etched with intricate aurulent designs that looked suspiciously like journals, novels of every type embossed with gold leaf and silver. It was one of these that had snared the Jounin's attention, it was small and bound in soft gray leather was timeworn and alluring, the spine was lanced with the lustrous ink of a title that twirled across the dull surface of the cover.

_Carnia_the word tasted sweet against the masked ninja's lips. He pulled the enticing book from the shelf and settled him self on the couch. He idly flicked back the cover almost choking as what he saw. Images, dust flecked, ancient and beautiful; portraits of the twined bodies of lovers gasping in the throes completion surged, flaxen through his hazy vision.

"I see you have found one of my favorite books," the Copy-nin swallowed hard his eyes lifting from the magnificent pages to fall on his lover. Half naked and dripping wet from the shower, Iruka softly smiled at him "Far better then anything Jiraiya's twisted mind could up with ne?" Kakashi nodded silently his fingers curling into the leather cover as Iruka settled next to him, pushing his wet hair behind his ears and began to speak about what the thin, sliver of paradise was about.

He could scarcely comprehend his lover had been telling him about the celebration as his mind was whirled away on a rather delightful fantasy. The Chunnin even had the grace to have a deliciously elegant blush dusting his cheeks when he had finished his unheard explanation. The room had suddenly become ardent for the Jounin, as he resisted the urge to hoist his lover over his shoulder and mirror the pictures he had just seen in Iruka's tome.

He was torn from his fiery thoughts when he felt gentle fingers entwine around his own. Iruka was staring at him, his eyes flecked with gold and dancing with the playful fire of desire and love. A hidden leering smirk curved across Kakashi's mouth and he pulled his beautifully flushed lover closer to his hip.

"Maaa, perhaps when we reach our apartment we could have a little Carnia of our own?" Iruka laughed pushing him self closer and slightly twisting his hips so Kakashi could fully feel him. He pressed soft kisses to the Copy-nin's neck "Why wait?" he whispered his graceful fingers weaving a trail of fire down his lovers chest stopping to teasingly stroke his inner thigh.

A violent shiver cantered though the Copy-nin and he stopped in mid stride his fingers shifting to grip Iruka's waist whisking him around so that he was pressed to Kakashi's lean chest. Iruka swallowed the laugh that threatened to take him; he smiled and offered his mouth for a kiss before teasingly tilting his head away. Kakashi softly growled slipping his mask down to bite Iruka's exposed neck. "Please don't tease Ruka," he softly hissed gridding his hips forward "I don't think I could bear it…."

A mischievous flickered across Iruka's face and gentle extracted him self from Kakashi's grip gently clasping both of the Copy-nin's hands in his own. The Chunnin's eyes capturing the last feeble light of the stars as they were finally taken by the clouds of the storm. A symphony of wind and thunder rolled down the path thrusting past them, urgent and swift.

Iruka's eyes darkened by the tempest of lust narrowed into wickedly impish slits. "You want me…," he breathed, his was voice twisted curling with the shadow of a moan, dripping with the promise of aurous sensuality "then come and claim me."

He let of Kakashi's hands grinning taunting the stunned Copy-nin further "if you can." Then he was gone in a swirl of lightening and laughter. The Jounin shuttered momentarily robbed of his ability to move and chase after his blithe lover. Never in his life had he seen something to bewitching, so ethereal…so ravishingly perfect.

Lust sudden careened through his veins, snarling though his blood, demanding and hot coiling loosely around his spine. Forcing his body to move, he began pursuing his infuriatingly teasing lover.

Rain began in a gentle mist warm and lascivious kissing Kakashi's bare face trailing down the back of his neck. Trickling through the leaves, creating a gentle aria tainted the rich cry of thunder.

His Chunnin was cleaver, and almost difficult to track. Though Kakashi could not help but think that the task would not be so difficult if his treacherous mind didn't keep shifting to what exactly he was going to do with Iruka once he captured him.

Movement flickered to his right and he paused, his azure eye flicking to the east. There standing against the delicate threads of rain was Iruka. Storms were always Iruka's demise, the Chunnin cherished concerto that the dark heavens provided. He craved this music, reveled in its ferocity, or waltzed with its calming beauty. It was a hunger that was never satisfied a thirst that was never quenched. His lover was so enticing when the skies wept that Kakashi could keep hardly his hands off him.

Slipping from his perch he prowled forward tense and impatient. He swiftly sprang forward catching the Chunnins hands in his own. He yanked his startled lover backwards voice laced with false malice. "I have caught you my teasing senobi, surrender now and I may refrain from shattering your will.."

Iruka laughed arching back again the Jounin nipping at his neck "Do your worst Copy-nin but you will never break me." Kakashi grinned twisting Iruka in his grip, releasing on of Iruka's wrists he ran his fingers over his lovers scar tracing the path of a rain drop down his lovers cheek in a sweet caress. "Pretty little Chunnin." he whispered Iruka smiled taking Kakashi's wandering finger in his mouth softly sucking on the tapered digit his gleaming, russet eyes drifting closed

A moan tore its self from Kakashi's lips and he sank to his knees, dragging Iruka down with him. The young sensei smiled releasing Kakashi's hand in favor of capturing his lovers lips is a searing kiss. He pulled back his voice husky with lust "Want you…."

A ragged sigh shuttered though the lanky frame beneath him and the Chunnin suddenly found him self on his back pinned down with his wrists above his head. He slightly tested his lovers grip before turning his impish autumn eyes to Kakashi's face "Is this torture that will break me?"

A heated snarl trickled past Kakashi's lips and he rocked his hips forward agonizingly slow. "Break you?" his whispered sliding his hands under Iruka's rain tight shirt "I will do more then that, I will make moan, writhe, and beg…I will make you scream my name to the Gods."

Iruka trembled beneath him, the teasing fire still seething in his eyes. "Yes…" he groaned tilting his back parting his lips for another kiss. A silent request that Kakashi granted him, he lapped at Iruka's lower lip slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth drawing forth muffled gasps and moans.

His hands shifted lower trailing over taunt muscles, brushing beneath his lovers pant line to gentle caress the Chunnins inner thighs. The other ninja groaned, bucking forward as fingers made cold by the rain stroked his heated flesh. Iruka's body convulsed and his eyes fluttered shut softly panting Kakashi's name through gritted teeth.

The heavens cried on and wet cloths slide from heated skin, welcoming the cooling caress of the rain. Sobbing moans and wild cries of passion danced with hymn of the night, languid and passionate.

Kakashi drank this in, this music they were creating, delighting at how beautifully Iruka arched against him when his fingers stroked a sensitive stop deep inside him. Adored how the sensei cried out his name to the gods just as Kakashi had promised he would when he finally slide into the willing body in his arms.

The pace he set was deliberate and harsh causing moans to seep from Iruka's passion parted lips with each thrust. Groaning in pain laced pleasure when the Chunnin dug his fingers into his scared back leaving trails of fire across his flesh. He gasped when release took hold of him thrusting him into an oblivion filled his lovers ragged cry of completion. The obsidian darkness shattered and he lay gasping on the wet grass his face buried in Iruka's hair whispering words of love and promise in his lover's ear. He heard Iruka's breathless laugh and smiled against his neck.

"It seems the gods of the heavens liked out performance,"

Kakashi shifted leaving Iruka's heat so he could pull the Chunnin against him. "What's that my love?" he whispered kissing Iruka's temple "Look at the sky Kakashi, there was a reason why I let you catch me here."

The Copy-nin smiled turning his gaze to the sky. Water still threaded from the heavens, but the heavy lash of the storm had been spent and the gleaming light of the stars fell against the rain transforming the crystal droplets into quicksilver. It fell like gossamer, a tapestry woven by the fingers of the lords of the heavens, ethereal as silk spun of silver. Descending to earth like the fire flecked tears of seraphs, washing the earth clean.

It was a beautiful sight one that left Kakashi reeling, he felt Iruka shift in his arms. "Do you like it Kashi?" The Copy-nin murmured his approval finding the sight of his lover satisfied and bathed in the fading light of the stars far more divine then the mercury falling from the heavens.


End file.
